<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unexpected Reunion by Beckster2001</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088450">Unexpected Reunion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckster2001/pseuds/Beckster2001'>Beckster2001</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bounty Hunter, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Mandalorian OC, zeph is an amputee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:48:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckster2001/pseuds/Beckster2001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeph Ryn is a former mandalorian, she has been missing for 2 years and her location is unknown, until recently...now she has a bounty on her head to be brought in alive to an unknown client on Navarro...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Original Character(s), Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unexpected Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My writing isnt the best so pls forgive me, this is the first fanfiction I've written, and i had sudden motivation to write for my Mandalorian OC. its just gonna be me rewritting each episode but including my character.<br/>this chapter is 3574 words, if i do more they will be a bit shorter :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>***WANTED : ALIVE***</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Escaped captivity and travelled off world </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Those were the words shown in bold on the bounty puck hologram on the table along with a portrait of the assets face with the words ‘subject Z’ under it. The Mandalorian stood still, and studied the portrait. She didn’t look like much, she looked innocent, kind; she had a scar running diagonally from her right temple to the left of her jaw, and she was blind in her right eye.</p>
<p>He tilted his head. “Who is she?” he questioned with a soft tone, still observing the portrait of the woman.</p>
<p>“Who she is, is none of your concern” he paused “I thought you people didn’t ask questions” he continued, sounding a bit frustrated at Din’s question. He decided to stay quiet, he let him continue. “The puck provides you with her last known location, and here are tracking fobs for each asset”</p>
<p>“Which one do I get first?” He questioned</p>
<p>“I recommend you collect the asset that was last seen on Arvala-7 first, then the girl, but they are both to be delivered alive” Din just nods in reply, and turns to leave.</p>
<p>After a trip to the armourer for a new piece of armour in the form of a pauldron; he sets off to find the two assets for the client. He sits in the cockpit of the Razor Crest, placing it in autopilot to Arvala-7. Sitting back in his chair he brought up the portrait of the second asset, he was confused as to what their plan was for her and the other he was sent to get.</p>
<p><em>He said she escaped...why? What were they doing with her?</em> He sighed and put the bounty puck away. It wasn't long before he made it to Arvala-7…</p>
<p>Getting the first bounty was harder than expected, it was located in a settlement overrun with Nikto mercenaries, the asset was a child, the client informed him it was 50 years old, and the IG unit he shot said it could live many centuries. The Razor Crest had been stripped, and he had to get the parts back from jawas by obtaining a Mudhorn egg. He was close to death, he didn't think he would survive the beast; he was ready to accept his fate, but some force saved him. That force was the child, using some sort of power to lift the creature into the air, stalling it enough so Din could kill it.</p>
<p>After fixing his ship he set off to find the second asset...the girl. The trip didn’t take too long. He locked the child in the ship, keeping him occupied with a metal ball from one of the ship's controls that he seemed to take interest in. <em>Where to look first? </em>He thought to himself. <em>A local cantina or inn seems like a good start. </em>Still in pain from his encounter with the Mudhorn; he strode slowly to the cantina.</p>
<p>Zeph was sitting alone in one of the booths sipping a cup of spotchka. The cantina was loud, she couldn't make out what anyone was saying; but then everyone suddenly went silent, she caught a few of the patrons staring at the entrance. She turned around just enough to see what traveller entered the building. <em>A Mandalorian? </em>Her eyes widened in realisation. <em>No, no, kriff, they found me. </em>She froze; she wanted to run, but she couldn't, she composed herself, taking deep breaths, a few tears falling from her eyes. She closed her eyes for a moment...<em>I can’t go back...I don’t want to go back. </em>The sudden noise of something hitting the table in front of her made her jump and she opened her eyes. “I've been ordered to bring you in alive.” She didn't say anything and just stared at the bounty puck hologram on the table that showed her portrait. He suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her from where she was sitting.</p>
<p>Din got out the cuffs he carried on his belt, and went to place them around her wrists, but… her left arm was missing from the middle of her bicep, downward; the cloak she wore was hiding it. He sighed, putting the cuffs away, with no way to restrain her, he grabbed her by the arm again and began pulling her out of the cantina; she didn't resist, and he continued to lead her towards the Razor Crest. He pushed her up the ramp and closed it before she could run away, which she didn't show any signs of doing anytime soon. He sat her on a box in the hull knowing she wouldn't be able to climb the ladder and he started to climb to the cockpit. “Please.” she said silently and timidly, he almost didn’t hear her. He turned to her when he was halfway up the ladder, her eyes were red from crying, she looked scared. </p>
<p>He didn't offer any reply, he just sighed and continued climbing the ladder to get the ship on its way back to Navarro. Zeph sat in the hull alone for a while, she could sense something familiar, from the box she was sitting on; she stood up and looked up the ladder to try and hear any signs that the Mandalorian was coming back down… it was silent… only the gentle wur of the ship flying through hyperspace. She knelt down in front of the large box, slowly opening it, she caught a glimpse of something that she hadn’t seen since her capture; she stopped when she felt the cold metal from a blaster at the back of her head. “Close it.” Zeph did as he said.</p>
<p>“I-I’m...sorry” she apologised, her voice breaking slightly. Din quickly holstered his blaster. She hesitated in speaking again, still kneeling on the floor. “W-where are you t-taking me?”</p>
<p>“Navarro” He replied quickly “I was ordered to deliver you and the child to the client alive.”</p>
<p>“The...child?” she asked, confused.</p>
<p>“Yes...” He paused, looking at her, admiring her features. <em>Mesh’la. </em>He thought to himself before being broken away from his trance by a light babbling coming from the cockpit. He sighed. “We’ll be arriving soon,” he said softly, trying not to scare her further. He turned away climbing back up to get ready to land. Zeph moved from her kneeling position and sat on the floor with her back leaning up against the box she attempted to open...she knew what was in it, <em>but how? I thought it was gone forever </em>All these thoughts were going on in her head, there was something familiar about him, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She sighed, leaning her head back and letting a few tears fall. <em>He’s really taking me back?</em></p>
<p>There was a sudden jolt of the ship coming out of hyperspace; Zeph tried her best to stay calm. She felt the ship land, and heard Din coming down the ladder, an egg shaped pod following closely behind. He pulled her up, her gaze concentrated on the strange creature in the pod, she felt a connection to it. <em>Is he like me? </em>She questioned to herself. “Move,” The Mandalorian ordered, Zeph reluctantly stepped out of the hull of the ship, Din led her and the child to where the client was. Zeph’s heart started to beat faster the closer they got. </p>
<p>When they reached the door Din knocked and proceeded to scan the chit. The door opened and they were met with two stormtroopers, they gestured for Din to go in first, followed by Zeph and the child. One of the troopers laughed “So...someone finally managed to get a hold of you” the trooper roughly grabbed her face, and pulled so she was looking at him, she tried to pull away.</p>
<p>“Careful with them.” the trooper let her go at Din’s response.</p>
<p>“Guess you got tired of running didn’t you Zeph.” the trooper said it in a whisper, but it was loud enough for Din to hear. <em>Zeph...? No...It...can’t be. </em>They finished their walk through the hallway, Zeph was pushed forward to stand in front of the client, who stood up and made his way towards her. He went to lift her face to face him, but she jerked away from his touch. He scoffed and turned to the child. Zeph glanced back at Din with a pleading look.</p>
<p>“Both seem to be healthy.” The doctor informed the client after scanning them.</p>
<p>Zeph began mumbling something, Din could barely make it out, “gedet'ye gaa’taylir” <em>please help</em> over and over, until she was ushered into another room with the doctor. <em>Mando’a?... It’s her</em>. He attempted to ask what they were going to do with them, but the client didn't like him asking questions and told him to forget about this.</p>
<p>“Here is your payment, as promised” the client said as he placed the camtono of beskar on the table. Din nodded and took the camtono and walked out of the building, the words Zeph mumbled engraved in his mind, repeating over and over again. <em>I have to help her</em></p>
<p>He made his way back to the covert, and towards the armourer, after having his new full set of armour crafted; and an altercation happening between him and Paz, the armourer stopped him before he left. “Something is troubling you Din Djarin.” He paused.</p>
<p>“There was a bounty I collected recently… a woman, before returning to the client, I only knew her as subject Z… but then I found out her name…” he hesitated for a moment “Zeph”</p>
<p>“Zeph Ryn?” she simply replied.</p>
<p>“She spoke Mando’a...It has to be...” The armourer turned around at his response, “I...I don't know what they are going to do with her…” he said in a worried tone. He turned to walk, but the armourer said one last thing.</p>
<p>“If you save her…just remember, she is dar’manda…” she didn't continue, Din just nodded, knowing that it meant since she broke the creed, she couldn’t put the helmet back on.</p>
<p>He left the covert questioning if he should save her from that man. He headed towards the cantina to get another job from Greef so he could try and get his mind off the events, he tried asking him if he knew what they were going to do with them, he didn't. Greef suggested buying a camtono of spice to help him forget, he thought about it for a bit, but decided not to.</p>
<p>He entered the Razor Crest, closing the ramp behind him. He climbed up the ladder to the cockpit and turned on the engine, he went to ascend, but he noticed the metal ball that was on the end of the lever wasn’t where it was supposed to be; it was sat on the side, and he remembers the child playing with it, that child saved him; i think it's time for him to return the favour, and save the child and Zeph from those people.</p>
<p>Descending down the ladder he stops dead in his tracks, he turns to the box that he stopped Zeph from opening. He remembers when the armourer gave him Zeph’s armour…</p>
<p>--------</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Din Djarin” another Mandalorian called out his name, “The armourer wishes to speak with you… she says it's important.” Din simply nods, and heads to the armourer.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>She stood staring at the entry way with a box in front of her “Have you had any word from Zeph Ryn since she left on a job?” </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"</strong>
  <strong>
    <em>No...I’m worried, it's been a month since she left” he replied with an anxious tone.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
  <strong>
    <em>“Well, I have some news for you Din.” His heart is racing at all the possibilities going through his mind, the armourer opens the box revealing Zeph’s armour.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
  <strong>
    <em>“Her armour?” His voice is breaking slightly.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
  <strong>
    <em>“One of the other Mandalorians found it thrown out in a back alley, its lucky they found it and no one else…” Din said nothing “We don't know her whereabouts, there are a few possibilities… either she abandoned the creed and ran away, she was captured and stripped of her armour or-” Din didn't want to know the last possibility, he just held up his hand to stop her from talking before she said more. “You can take the armour, as she was to be your riddur, you can do what you want with it…”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
  <strong>
    <em>He placed the box in the hull of the Razor Crest, he picked up her helmet and held it to his forehead like he was giving her a keldabe kiss… “Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome.” We are one together. We are one when parted. He whispered to himself… </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>---------------------</p>
<p>Din made his way back to where he took the kid and Zeph, upon returning to the building he found the child's floating pod discarded on the floor. He decided to scan the building to check for threats and caught the client and Dr Pershing in the middle of a conversation. “I order you to extract the necessary material from both of them and be done with it” he heard the client say.</p>
<p>“We were ordered to bring them alive.” Pershing shot back</p>
<p>“Just be done with it quickly, I can no longer guarantee your safety.” After listening in to the conversation Din made his way to the front door and knocked, making the scanner appear, he proceeded to break it off the wall, which alerted the guards.</p>
<p>“Check the perimeter,” he heard a stormtrooper say before blowing up one of the walls of the building. He searches the building room by room until he gets to the room where they have both assets. </p>
<p>“No no no! Please!” Pershing begs, “No! Dont hurt them!” Din pushes Pershing to the side making him fall to the floor. He looked over the child and Zeph, both seemed to be unconscious, Zeph looked more pale with dark shadows under her eyes; Din hated the sight.</p>
<p>“Zeph! Zeph...wake up...please!” He pleaded for her to wake up, he turned to the doctor, “What did you do to them?!” </p>
<p>“I..I protected them! If it wasn't for me they-” Pershing was interrupted by the sound of Zeph’s weak voice.</p>
<p>“D-Din?” she asked, and Din turned to her. “I-it is you isn't it?”</p>
<p>“Yes cyar’ika…” He smiled under the helmet at her knowing it was him “I'm getting you and the kid out of here, can you stand?” She nodded in response, and proceeded to get up slowly with the help of Din. “Hold on to me ok?”</p>
<p>“Ok..” she proceeded to clutch on to his arm, with what strength she had. They started to make their way out of the building, they made it to the office room and were quickly surrounded by troopers.</p>
<p>“Don’t move!” a stormtrooper ordered.</p>
<p>“Wait...both these assets are very valuable” He slowly lowers his blaster to the floor, he looks back at Zeph, “Keep your head down” he whispers to her, she does as he says. He activates the whistling birds, taking down all the troopers. “You ok?” He turns to Zeph.</p>
<p>“Yes'' She gave him a reassuring smile. They made their way out of the building. Before they knew it the street was filled with bounty hunters, with Greef standing in front of them.</p>
<p>“Welcome back Mando! Now hand the assets over” Greef shouts. Din pulls Zeph closer to him.</p>
<p>"Step aside. We’re going to my ship.” Din replies.</p>
<p>“Hand them over and maybe I'll let you pass”</p>
<p>“They're both coming with me.”</p>
<p>“Give the kid to the girl, and put them aside, and we’ll discuss terms.” Din knew very well what he was trying to do. He could hear Zeph’s heavy breathing beside him; she was scared.</p>
<p>“How do I know I can trust you?” He questioned.</p>
<p>“Because I'm your only hope” Din moves Zeph and the Child to a nearby speeder, he quickly starts shooting.</p>
<p>“Get on!” he shouted to Zeph, they both got out of the line of fire behind the cargo on the speeder. He gave the child to Zeph, and turned to the droid that was operating the vehicle pointing a gun at it, “Drive!” he ordered and the speeder started moving down the street.</p>
<p>It wasn't long before Greef shot the droid pilot, which caused the speeder to stop. From their hiding spot between the cargo, Mando disintegrates a few bounty hunters as Zeph holds the child tightly in her arm. Suddenly the gun fire stopped."That's one impressive weapon." Greef complimented. </p>
<p>"Here's what we're going to do...I'm going to walk to my ship with the kid and the girl and you're going to let it happen." Mando shouts while Greef gestures to other hunters to surround them.</p>
<p>"No...How 'bout this...we take the kid and the girl...and if you try to stop us we kill you and we strip your body for parts." Greef said. Din noticed someone creeping up behind the speeder trying to grab Zeph and quickly shot him. Din had lost all hope in saving them until fellow Mandalorians came and started to shoot down the bounty hunters.</p>
<p>One of the Mandalorians shouts over to Din “Get out of here. We’ll hold them off!”</p>
<p>“You’re going to have to relocate the covert” Din replied</p>
<p>“This is the way” He says.</p>
<p>Din repeats “This is the way.” He turns to Zeph and takes the child from her so he can take her hand. “C’mon, let's get to the Crest.” they rush off the speeder and start running to his ship. Din and Zeph walk up the ramp but are stopped by Greef who walks up behind them, with a blaster pointed in their direction. </p>
<p>“Hold it Mando.” He ordered, and Din moved Zeph behind him, “I didn't want it to come to this, but you broke the code.” Din quickly shoots a pipe in the ship which masks them. Greef shoots blindly, one of the bolts grazing Zephs arm leaving a cut. Din shoots Greef causing him to be thrown back, he moves up to the cockpit, leaving Zeph sitting in the hull, and quickly started up the ship, and they take off. </p>
<p>Din set the ship to autopilot and sat back in his chair with a heavy sigh of relief, he gave the child the metal ball before he got up and made his way down to the hull, where he saw Zeph clutching the cut on her left shoulder. He saw she was hurt and got the medpack he had stored away. He removed his gloves and went to move her hand away, she flinched. “Hey, it's ok...you're ok, I need to patch you up.” He said softly, she nodded weakly, and moved her hand. They were silent the whole time Din was patching her up, after he placed the patch on the injury his hand lingered on her shoulder.</p>
<p>She stared blankly at the floor, with tears falling down her cheeks. He lifted his hand to her cheek and wiped away some tears, she leaned in to his touch. “I was so scared I lost you…” His voice broke slightly, “one of the others found your armour thrown out, it was lucky they found it before anyone else...they let me decide what to do with it...I just had a little bit of hope that you were still alive, so i kept it.” she still sat silent, Din got up and walked over to the box containing the armour, he got out the cybernetic arm that was inside and walked back over to her. “Here…” She looked over at him as he put the cybernetic arm in place. “Does it still work?” She slowly moved each finger and her elbow, she smiled slightly, it warmed his heart.</p>
<p>“T-thank you…” Din pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back gently to comfort her. “I-I didn't think I’d ever see you again.” she said sobbing.</p>
<p>“K’uur cyar’ika...I’m here, I’m not going to let anyone get you or that kid again…” They stood hugging each other for what felt like hours, until they heard babbles from the child standing on the floor beside them. Din was confused “How did you get down the ladder you little womp rat?” This caused Zeph to chuckle lightly.</p>
<p>“He’s adorable…” she moved away from Din and picked up the child. “Hey there little one.” The baby just let out a happy coo, and she started rocking him lightly, Din was in awe of the sight. “I...don't know what they wanted with us, they got me two years ago, they kept...taking my blood.” she paused for a moment, “I was on the run for a little under a year, I discovered i had these...strange powers, I didn't know what they were, but I only ever used them in my escape… I can sense that this child is similar to me…” Din walked up to her.</p>
<p>“He used powers to lift a mudhorn, it took a lot out of him, he was asleep for about a day.” He told her. He proceeded to take the now sleeping child from her. “You should get some rest, I’ll try and find a place to lay low for a while, we may need to stop somewhere for supplies…” Zeph nodded, and Din opened the door to the compartment containing a bed. Din went to climb the ladder with the child in his arm, but paused and turned back, “Zeph…” </p>
<p>She turned to him “Yeah?”</p>
<p>He hesitated “I…I’m glad your okay…”</p>
<p>Zeph smiled. “You too Din.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>